1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe adapter, especially an arrangement with a female pipe adapter or a female pipe adapter, in particular for bottom pans, sewer or water mains, raceways or similar components. The arrangement or the adapter has a cylindrical pipe section which ends in a main pipe or raceway or may be integrally formed in one piece with same, to carry the medium, and with a second pipe section of larger inside diameter than the first pipe section that is connected to and formed preferably in one piece with the first pipe section, into which the connector pipe to be installed into female pipe adapter can be inserted. Fir sealing the connector pipe, a seal , such as a lip seal, is provided whose one end is insertable into the second pipe section and may ne tightly connected by a fastening or chuck to the inside surface of the second pipe section, and whose other end tightly is adjoinable to the outside surface of connector pipe or is or can be tightly connected to this outside surface by a fastening or clamping means. A bottom pan is also disclosed.
The application also concerns designing a wall opening of a bottom pan, sewer or water main, raceway or similar component, using a seal for tightly connecting a connector pipe to the opening formed in one side of the wall. One end of seal is insertable into the wall opening and may be tightly connected to inside wall surface with fastening or chucking means, and whereby the other end tightly adjoins to the outside surface or an connector pipe.
Furthermore, the application concerns a bottom pan having a U-shaped or V-shaped cross section for raceway carrying a liquid medium. Here, the bottom pan is connectable to at least one connector pipe carrying the medium. The bottom pan in this structure has an opening that is formed to accommodate an connector pipe. A seal is provided for tightly connecting the connector pipe to the opening formed in one side of the wall. One end of the seal is insertable into the opening with a cylindrical inside wall surface and is connectable to the inside wall surface of the opening with a fastening or chucking means, while the other end is or can be tightly adjoined to the outside surface with a fastening or clamping means.
Lastly, the application concerns a mold core for producing an arrangement or a female pipe adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in prior art to integrate or mold female pipe adapters into a main-pipe wall, whereby a lip seal is used to connect the connector pipe tightly to the female pipe adapter. For this purpose, such lip seals are provided with a fastening or chucking means lying inside the lip seal at the end where the lip seal is to be connected to the female pipe adapter, which fastening or chucking means is used to apply pressure to the inside surface of the lip seal, providing a seal by pressing its outside surface to the inside surface of the female pipe adapter. The inside surface of the other end of the lip seal, away from the pipe adapter, is pressed tightly against the outside surface of the connector pipe with another fastening or clamping means that applies pressure to the outside surface of the lip seal. In this manner, a medium-tight connection between connector pipe and female pipe adapter is provided, and due to the elasticity of the lip seal, which is preferably formed of rubber, the connector pipe can be adjusted or fixed in certain angular positions in relation to the female pipe adapter.
The operation of the fastening or chucking means for the end of the lip seal lying in the female pipe adapter presents difficulties. Difficulties arise in particular when the diameter of the female pipe adapter is larger in the end region into which the lip seal is inserted than the diameter of the other end region which may, for example, end in a main pipe.